<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SailorRaybloomDZ's Rayman one-shots by Bedeku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477791">SailorRaybloomDZ's Rayman one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku'>Bedeku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rayman (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Character Death, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read SailorRaybloomDZ's Rayman comic series!:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/gallery/37007040/rayman-comic-series</p><p>And her comic side stories!:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/gallery/38656641/side-stories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Polokus/OC, Razorbeard/Razorwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Betilla meeting Mr. Dark for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on  November 23rd, 2013<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/Betilla-meeting-Mr-Dark-for-the-first-time-412773773</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>One day, in the Primordial Forest, in times of a clever teensie hero, it was a sunny cheerful day. Betilla and her sisters were having lunch at Edith up's house. They were eating blueberry pie baked by Annetta. While they were eating, they heard Murfy yelling,</p><p>"Our hero defeated the evil guy! Our hero defeated the evil guy!" </p><p>The girls were surprised and went out to check out what was happening. Murfy was yelling the message around with a big smile and hugged everyone he encountered. When Betilla came to Murfy, he hugged her too. </p><p>"What great news! Our hero defeated the evil guy once again!" </p><p>"You mean that guy in the blue cloak and hat?" asked Holly Luya. </p><p>"Yes! I just saw them near the Dream Forest!" answered Murfy. "You had to see it! The teensie hero just tricked that guy and kicked him in the face!" </p><p>While he said that he continued yelling and hugging everyone. The girls were staring at him for a few seconds then Edith up said, </p><p>"Man, Murfy is weird sometimes." </p><p>The other girls giggled. Only Betilla didnt laugh. </p><p>"Whats wrong, sis?" Edith up asked. </p><p>"Oh, nothing, nothing." Betilla said.</p><p>"That's good then." Edith up smiled.</p><p>The girls returned inside and finished eating. Then each one went to their own house. Betilla was slowly flying to her house. She was thinking about the evil guy with the blue cloak and hat. She never saw him in real life, she only heard how he looks like and a few rumors about him. One of them was that he could hurt even a small Electoon. Betilla was scared just thinking about it so she kept flying and ignoring this fact. She almost reached her house. But suddenly, someone grabbed her from back. It was the evil guy! Betilla started to call for help and tried to fly away, but it was no use. The evil guy took Betilla away from the Primordial Forest. He was jumping from tree to tree while Betilla still tried to escape.</p><p>After some time, he stopped on one tree hiding behind it and started to look back. He was waiting while Betilla tried to hold her dress with one hand and push the guy away from her with her second hand. She was afraid he was going to hurt her or maybe even do something worse. But he didn't do anything. He was still waiting and looking back. Betilla was confused. She gained some courage and said,</p><p>"Th-th-the hero will come soon and he will save me!" </p><p>The guy didn't answer. He didnt even look at Betilla. </p><p>"H-hey? Hey! Are you listening? At least look at me when I speak to you!" </p><p>The guy slowly turned his head towards Betilla with a serious face. His yellow eyes were angrily looking at that poor nymph giving her a warning to 'Be quiet'. Betilla didnt know what to do, she got scared. She didn't want to risk his patience so she stayed quiet. The guy started to look back again without any word whatsoever.</p><p>"That's strange," thought Betilla. "Why is he waiting? Who is he waiting for? Maybe for our hero. I guess that's why he kidnapped me. Oh, but why me? Oh, please mister hero, please come and save me from this... rude silent monster!"</p><p>Betilla looked at the evil guy. He was still waiting for the hero. Betilla couldn't take this silence anymore, so she timidly asked: </p><p>"H-hello? Mister? Can- can I ask you something? If I'm not interrupting your job..." </p><p>The evil guy looked at Betilla with the same face as before. He was waiting for the question. </p><p>"I-I'm actually seeing you for the first time and... and this is my first time being kidnapped and... uhh... please excuse me. I'm a bit nervous." </p><p>The evil guy was kind of confused but not too surprised. Still he didn't say anything. </p><p>"I wanted to ask you... What's your name actually? I only heard about your looks but never about your name."</p><p>"..........Call me Mr. Dark," said the guy. </p><p>"Oh, Mr. Dark? I-I'm Betilla." </p><p>"I don't need your name," said Mr. Dark. </p><p>"Oh, I guess you're right. But... why do you attack our forest? Don't you want some friends? I would be your friend if you were kinder," said Betilla and kindly smiled hoping she can change Mr. Dark's mind. </p><p>Mr. Dark didn't show her any sign of kindness, he was still looking at her with that serious face. ".......... Why the hell should I be kind just to be your friend?" </p><p>Betilla was shocked by the way Mr. Dark said this. "P-people in the Primordial Forest don't like you and your way how you act to us. From all what I heard you even killed some of our heroes!" </p><p>"So what?" </p><p>"So what?! How can you be such a cruel man and do this to us? Why do you have to be evil? We would nicely greet you as a friend," cried Betilla. </p><p>Mr. Dark was just looking at the crying Betilla. ".......... Dont snoop into private things. Why I hurt your poor friends is my business. Besides, it's weird how you try to talk to me when you're scared of me. But nevermind. You heard enough things from me," and returned to his job again.</p><p>"I want to get away from this beast!" thought Betilla. </p><p>Suddenly she heard the calling of her name. It was the teensie hero searching for her and that evil guy. That was the sign for Mr. Dark to jump down. The hero saw him and prepared to fight him like always. The fight started. Most of the time Mr. Dark couldn't attack the hero because carrying a girl and also attacking wasn't so easy for him. So he just dropped the nymph and fought without her. It was better for him but still not helpful because he lost again. Mr. Dark ran away and the hero came to Betilla. </p><p>"Are you okay, Betilla?" </p><p>Betilla just quietly nodded and tried to smile. She still had few little tears in her eyes. The hero tried to cheer her up with kind smile and words.</p><p>"Now you're safe." </p><p>They both then returned to the Primordial Forest.</p><p>It was evening. Betilla was looking through the window at the thousands of sparkling stars and two moons. She was thinking about that day's incident. She couldn't forget Mr. Dark's expression when he was looking at her. Betilla now understood why nobody liked this guy. This heartless man doesnt want to love nor respect anyone. His heart is just... evil! Full of anger! But why does he want to hurt people? Is there any reason why he acts the way he does? Betilla wanted to forget about him. She wished to never see this beast again. </p><p>But then she smiled because she thought about her dear sisters and the teensie hero. At least those people are nearby her showing her some kindness and willingness to help. It's always better to think about close people who like or love you and the way you are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Grim Reaper met Voodoo Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on May 8th, 2014<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/How-Grim-Reaper-met-Voodoo-Mama-452864790</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Long ago, in the Primordial Forest, home of the creator Polokus, everyone was living a peaceful life. There was no trouble anywhere there, everyone was respecting and helping each other. </p><p>As the creator was looking out of his Snoring tree, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. He started to have a dream. More like a warning. In one teensie kingdom which was far away from the Primordial Forest, the king of the teensies died. Everyone there was crying, sobbing, singing only sad songs about their great king. Polokus woke up.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>"Oh, bubble me! That's terrible! I can't allow such a thing!" so said Polokus. </p><p>At that time, his wife Amabel the nymph arrived. "What happened my dear? You look so worried, I heard you saying something a moment ago." </p><p>Amabel sat on his husband's knee to listen to his story. </p><p>She got shocked. "I would not expect anything like that. What shall we do, my dear?" </p><p>"I'm afraid we can't save the king's life," said Polokus. "However, I can give him a new form of life." </p><p>Amabel was confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'll create a wise man who will take the lives of creatures to a so called "dead land". There, the creatures will live a different way, they will not live like they used to before." </p><p>Amabel got sad. "Why this? Isn't there a better way?" </p><p>"No, my dear. Nothing lasts forever. I want all my lovely creatures to live a happy life, but I cant give an immortal life to every single one. Still, I try my best to give them the happiness they deserve."</p><p> </p><p>Next day, Polokus created said wise man. He was no living creature like Polokus would create. He was dead, even though he could walk and talk just like a living creature. He was created with pale bones, red eyes, brown cloak, 10 shiny red teeth and a powerful scythe. He seemed more scary, but he wasn't as cruel and aggressive as someone could think. Polokus wanted the wise man to be dead rather than alive. An alive one could easily die in his hard job. As soon as the dead wise man opened his eyes, Polokus started to talk:<em><br/>
</em></p><p>"You are now called the Grim Reaper. I give you an ability no other creature can have. With this powerful scythe, you can turn any dead creature into living bones. It is your job to do that, that is your destiny. I also give you the ability to read anyone's past, like I can predict the future."</p><p>The so called Grim Reaper looked at Polokus. Immediately he saw his past, from his own creation to now. He saw everything that happened before him. He didn't need to ask why he was created because the answer was already in the past. Grim Reaper could finally go to start his only job it was given to him, but before that:</p><p>"The most powerful god, Polokus, I have one question though. If I turn the creatures into bones, where are they going to live?" </p><p>Polokus didn't think about this fact. He had no idea about a place where the dead creatures could live. "You have a good point, Grim Reaper. Maybe you can try to find a place for them." </p><p>Grim Reaper couldn't read the thoughts of Polokus, that wasn't his ability. From his past it could be said he really wasn't thinking about this problem, but there was no need to discuss about that and so Grim Reaper left the Snoring tree.</p><p>He traveled alone through many places, from dark forests to meadows. He couldnt find any good places for dead creatures. It had to be a place where no one else could go, where the dead creatures could be safe. </p><p>While he was walking through the Ghastly Trees, he saw a cave. Was it a cave? It didn't look like one, it was more like a tunnel. Grim Reaper first looked into it, then entered it. The tunnel was long and long, it slowly led to the underground. Strangely, it was also getting hotter as he was going further. When he got into the underground, he saw a big lake of lava. </p><p>"This could be a good place. With a little of carefulness, the livid dead could live here with no problem."</p><p> </p><p>Grim Reaper started to explore the underground. As he was walking around, also being careful not to step into lava, he heard a strange female voice: <em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>"La-la-laa-la-la-la-la, la-la-laa-la-la-la-la..." <br/>
</em>
</p><p>"What creature with such creepy voice can sing in underground with lava?" thought Grim Reaper and followed the voice. </p><p>He got into the bigger lake, probably a sea of lava with a large pink monster having a bath. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"La-la-laa-la-la..... Who are you?" asked the monster. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"I am Grim Reaper,"he answered. </p><p>"Then go away, Goofy Tooth," said the monster with a serious look. It was a really scary monster. A pink monster with purple hair and thousands of eyes! Each one staring at the small guy with a scythe.</p><p>Grim Reaper looked at the monster. Her past is strange, maybe also sad. She was created as a small ugly creature by Polokus himself. As the creature opened eyes, Polokus got shocked. </p><p>He looked worried saying<em>,</em> "Oh no, it doesnt look like I wanted. She is a female, but she doesn't look very lovely. I will probably never create a beautiful female creature." </p><p>As the creature heard these words, it ran away. It was going from one place to the next, until it went to the underground with lava, where she wanted to die by drinking as much lava as she could. But there was one problem. The creature was created as immortal, so instead of burning it actually got bigger and fatter, it had only a few burns which healed soon. She didnt need any food nor drink to survive. So for many years it was stuck in this underground.</p><p>"Don't stare at me like that! Do you wish to die?!" yelled the monster. </p><p>"I can't die. I am dead," said Grim Reaper. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"Nevermind! Leave me alone, or I will catch you and break your whole body with my big hand!" </p><p>The monster's hand almost reached Grim Reaper, but he used his scythe to defend himself. The barrier he created was stronger than the monster. </p><p>"What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?" <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"I see in your past your whole tragedy turned you into this." <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"How do you know about my past?" </p><p>Grim Reaper explained about his ability and also the reason why he came into this place. </p><p>"You fool, I will not allow you to bring someone else here since you're with the hideous god! If I can't smash you, I will smash the others who enter this place!" </p><p>Grim Reaper was thinking for a while and then he said, "Would you be happy if you became the queen of the livid dead?" </p><p>The monster laudly laughed. <em>"</em>You fool! What kind of ideas do you have in your empty head?!" </p><p>Grim Reaper was no fool. Polokus himself gave him big wisdom to actually do his job. "I offer you help. I can turn you into a smaller creature so you can take care of the livid dead while I am away." </p><p>The monster stopped laughing and looked at Grim Reaper. "You can do that? Can you make my whole big body go away? And my eyes? Thousands of eyes?"<em> <br/>
</em></p><p>"If you don't want them..."</p><p>The monster accepted his offer. Grim Reaper used his powerful scythe at the big monster. Her skin suddenly tore up, thousands of eyes fell into lava and there was nothing left, except a nymph. A nymph with white skin, purple hair and red eyes. It was still her, just in a new look. </p><p>The nymph touched the ground, but since she lost some strength she fell. Grim Reaper helped her sit and when she looked at him, she smiled<em>.<br/>
</em></p><p>"Thank you for getting me out of this nightmare." <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"You dont have to thank me," said Grim Reaper. </p><p>The monster, now as a nymph, had no name before, so she got the name 'Voodoo Mama' as Grim Reaper discovered her power of curse with dolls.</p><p> </p><p>And thats how Grim Reaper met Voodoo Mama. She was taking care of underground, later called Land of Livid Dead, while Grim Reaper was doing his job everyday. Of course, at times he came to visit the Land to have some rest, when both could talk to each other for some time. Voodoo Mama became a crazy easy-going woman, while Grim Reaper remained the same, he had not clear personality. He seemed heartless with his serious look, but there was something different inside him that nobody could discover. </p><p>Maybe only Voodoo Mama knows about it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magician's unexpected customer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on August 14th, 2014<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/Magician-s-unexpected-customer-475123512</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Let me introduce Magician - a teensie salesman. He spent most of his time at his market so he wasn't aware of most news in the Primordial Forest. He liked to collect and sell weird and unusual stuff. It seemed like a nice hobby, only if he could sell anything. Almost no one was buying his products. Magician wasn't sad, but was not happy with it either. He wanted some gold but he is also known in the forest. He also liked to catch yellow lums because he thought they were fascinating. Since he is small just like other teensies, he wasn't that lucky to catch any lums by himself.</p><p> </p><p>One day, he was cleaning some shelves while also whistling some song. As he was busy with cleaning, he heard the door opening. Magician was so glad to hear that sound, he jumped out of the shelf and climbed on his table. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"Welcome to my market! How can I serve you?" </p><p>In front of Magician, a tall man in blue cloak and hat stood. His face couldn't be seen, but his eyes could. He didn't look happy. </p><p>"My, you seem very moody today! What could possibly ruin your day?" Magician asked him. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>".....Don't ask," said the guy also known as Mr. Dark. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"I apologize... So, what can I do for you?" </p><p>Mr. Dark looked around. "What can I find here?" </p><p>Magician smiled and said, "O-ho! Anything you couldn't imagine in any dream! Let me show you my favourite things!"</p><p>Magician jumped out of the table and ran to the nearest shelves. As he picked one of the things and as he faced his customer, he finally noticed his feet. He found out there was something strange about them. They seemed to have no legs! <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"M-m-my!" said the scared Magician. "Wh-wh-what is wrong with your feet?" </p><p>Mr. Dark pulled out his hand so he could lift his cloak to look down at his feet. Now his hand with no arm was noticed! Magician gasped which made Mr. Dark alert. It meant for him 2 things: either run away or make the salesman quiet by any possible way. Since he is already known in the forest as the unwelcome person, he chose the second option and prepared himself to run at the scared teensie and cover his mouth so he couldn't call for help. </p><p>Surprisingly, Magician actually giggled and yelled, <em>"</em>AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! THAT'S AMAZING!" </p><p>Mr. Dark panicked and ran to Magician to cover his mouth. "Shhhhh, don't scream that loud..." </p><p>After his mouth was uncovered, Magician slowly whispered, "That's amazing."</p><p>Mr. Dark let the salesman go and said, "Now, don't tell anywhere here about me, can you keep this only between us?" </p><p>Magician started to think about it. A customer came to his shop showing him only hands with no arms and feet with no legs and now he asks him to keep some secret? <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"I've never met anyone like this," he thought to himself, "I don't think I could do what does my customer say. But he looks so weird and... interesting! I like him! If he only could be my long-time customer or even a friend! Aaaww, that would be amazing!" </p><p>As he was thinking, he came up with a clever deal. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"I can keep this between us, only if you buy something from me." </p><p>Mr. Dark wasn't so excited at this idea, but he agreed since he wanted what he wanted. That made Magician happy and he started to bring some of his things which he thought that his customer would like. First he brought a pair of castanets, then some bottles for keeping water or sand. </p><p>"Maybe you would like these beads..." and he brought big colorful beads. </p><p>"Why would I need them?" asked Mr. Dark. </p><p>"I thought maybe you would like them hanging on your hat. You would look great with them!" </p><p>Mr. Dark thought for himself that he ended in a market with a foolish salesman. That was until Magician brought a kind of weird-looking stick. </p><p>"And what is that?" </p><p>"Umm, I didn't name it yet, but I would use it for hitting balls to make them fly." </p><p>It actually made him curious. He took the strange stick and started to inspect it. Magician only smiled that he finally impressed his only customer and continued bringing more things. </p><p>"Heh, hitting balls? More like hitting heads to make them fly," said Mr. Dark to himself. </p><p>Magician finally brought some binoculars. Mr. Dark also liked them as he tried them.</p><p>"I'll take these two things," decided Mr. Dark. </p><p>"And don't you want to take these beads too?" asked Magician. </p><p>".....Only 4. I don't want too many things on my hat." </p><p>That only made Magician happier and chose 4 beads for him: a clear one, one with a lightning bolt, one with 2 suns, and one with 2 moons. "Please take these as a thanks for visiting me!" </p><p>".....Okay. I must go now." Mr. Dark was about to leave but then, </p><p>"Wait! One more thing! If you would like any other things, just visit me! I am here for you anytime!" smiled Magician. He wanted to meet this man again just because of his appearance. </p><p>".....If you have any more of these things which you can bea- eeh- play games with," Mr. Dark "corrected" himself. </p><p>"Of course! I have lot of things to play with!" </p><p>"Then I might visit you soon..." Finally he left the market while Magician said goodbye to him.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Magician sighed as he was looking at his stuff. <em><br/>
</em></p><p>"My, it is not even the next day and the waiting for my dear customer still feels like an eternity! But on the bright side, I'm glad he promised me to visit my market again. Maybe eventually we'll become friends and share anything between us! He just seems so special! </p><p>"I wonder though, how can he live without arms and legs... Mmmm... </p><p>"Ah, nevermind! The thing is he looks special... and amazing... and... and... amazingly special! I can't even describe this person!"</p><p>He just thought of his customer as a close person and tried to describe him as best as he could. If only he could know that "the amazingly special person" was the villain that attacks the Forest he lives in. It is about time to let him know who Mr. Dark really is...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Story from the Land of Livid Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Originally posted on October 26th, 2014<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/Story-from-the-Land-of-Livid-Dead-490788831</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Land of the Livid Dead, a place full of crazy dancing skeletons. That's how few people call it. Even though most of them have never been there, there's one that actually has. This person lived there since he was a baby. He had the experience from there. Would you have ever guessed it was him? The one we know as the mean villain haunting our hero? Why did he leave the land? What made him do that? Let me tell you the story of him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
One day, when it was going to get darker in the Land, the young boy was running around with a handmade slingshot. He was searching for something to shoot at. As he was running, he noticed a pair of bats sitting on a rock. He hid behind the boulders and prepared his slingshot. Suddenly, the scream of a bat was heard. It cried as its wing was in pain. The boy was only looking at his cause, when someone behind spoke to him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>The person was Grim Reaper, the one who was taking care of the young boy. He put his hand on his shoulder and took him to his small house. It was built inside a giant rock so it had no windows, instead there were a lot of candles. It looked very poorly on the inside too, only a few books on shelves, one table and a small chair. </p><p>Grim Reaper seated the young boy on that chair and stood in front of him. There was a short silence between those two as Grim Reaper was waiting for the young one to speak. He was sitting quietly looking at the ground.</p><p>"Tell me," started Grim Reaper, "what have you done?" </p><p>Silence... No word at all. The question was repeated once more.</p><p>"What have you done?" </p><p>Again... Nothing... Only... mumbling. </p><p>"I can hear you. I may be old but I'm not stupid. So tell me your answer." </p><p>".....Nothing." The young boy said."I've done nothing." </p><p>"Yes, you have. That's why I took you here." </p><p>The young boy slowly looked at Grim Reaper. "If you know why I'm here, why are you asking what I've done?" </p><p>"So you could realize your mistake." </p><p>".....I did it on purpose. I did not make a mistake." </p><p>"Why did you do that?" </p><p>The young one slowly looked at ground again and stayed quiet. Grim Reaper repeated his question again, but no answer was coming</p><p>"Young boy, I'm talking to you..."</p><p>"I'm no young boy! I'm Dark! DARK!" shouted so called Dark, who gave himself a name. </p><p>"Fine, Dark. Tell me, why did you do that." </p><p>"Do what?" </p><p>
  <em>"Why did you hurt that bat?" </em>
</p><p>".....He was annoying." </p><p>"And just because of that you had to hurt him? He was only flying around, he barely noticed you. You could have also killed it." </p><p>Dark mumbled to himself again. Grim Reaper didn't comment on his words this time, he just continued his speech. </p><p>"Bats are weak and small, you mustn't hurt them." </p><p>".....They try to look under my cloak." </p><p>"They're only curious. They won't harm you." </p><p>"One of them tried to bite me!"</p><p>In Dark's past, one of the bats did try to bite him, but still he remained uninjured. When it comes to his face, only Grim Reaper himself was allowed to look at him, mostly when he was sewing bigger clothes for him. </p><p>"It did, however it didn't know you belong here."</p><p>Dark looked at Grim Reaper with his angry eyes. While he was not satisfied with the young boy's behaviour, he on the other hand wasn't satisfied with words of his educator. </p><p>".....I don't belong here..."</p><p>Grim Reaper stayed surprised. All these years of Dark's life, nobody noticed anything strange on the young boy's behavior, except his angry look and searching for a place where he can be alone. Although some of the skeletons were making fun of him because he is alive, they were told not to hurt him nor kill him. Grim Reaper, as the responsible one, taught him about the Land and the world above, but never about his past. That's because Grim Reaper himself didn't really know the full truth about his origins. All he could see was a few moments of the young baby, falling from the sky and into a lake. He doesn't really know about his true creators, only that these are so called "people with wings" and they're really hard to reach. Just like the "strong nonhumans" living underground of the big hot desert, who almost broke Grim Reapers head. </p><p>It was a small silence between the two, until Grim Reaper said,</p><p>"When you get older, I'll tell you about your past." </p><p>".....Why don't you tell me that now?..." </p><p>"You're not prepared yet. You're still young. As soon as I tell you that, you'll decide to leave this Land without returning. A boy your age will in big danger on your own. You already know that as soon as you die, I'll find you because I feel every death in every existing body. Stay here until you grow up, then I'll let you go, when you're prepared. For now you just have to deal with the fact you don't have true parents here. I'm the only one who is responsible of you and you won't just run around hurting or killing innocent creatures!" </p><p>Grim Reaper's voice got serious this time, which kind of scared the young Dark. </p><p>"I'm watching you. Now go." </p><p>Dark left the house, not looking back at his educator. He went to his secret place where he was alone and thought for himself.</p><p>"I'm not young..." He thought to himself. "I'm Dark. No one will make fun of me and no one will tell me what to do. Grim Reaper is stupid, he doesn't understand that I don't want to live here. Instead he tells me to stay here and get mocked by all these crazy dancing skeletons. I'll show them... I'll show them all! I'll create a place where no one will make fun of me. Everyone will worship only me! Those who don't shall be punished! But... if I punish them... Grim Reaper will find me... I don't want to be found by him... He'll see everything I have done and... and... I must get rid of the evidence! He musn't feel any existing...! Existing? Existing..."</p><p> </p><p>Years have passed, the bats were flying around in the Land happily and Grim Reaper was cleaning up his house. Suddenly he heard a strong knocking on the door. </p><p>"Come in," Grim Reaper said. </p><p>The door opened and Dark, already grown up, entered the house. As soon as he closed it, he uncovered his face and said, "I want a hat. Make one for me." </p><p>Grim Reaper stayed quiet for a few seconds as he was thinking why he would want a hat when he has a hood, then he went to cut his hood. Trying to make a hat big enough to cover his face was hard, he had to find more blue cloth to finish it. </p><p>When it was finished, he gave it to Dark so he could try it on. It looked like he was satisfied, because after that he was about to leave.</p><p>"Hey Dark, how about a thank you?" </p><p>Dark only looked at Grim Reaper without any words and opened the door. </p><p>"Can you stay here for a few minutes? I want to tell you something important." </p><p>".....I'm busy. I'll come tonight." Dark closed the door behind him. </p><p>It seemed very strange for Grim Reaper, what could possibly make Dark busy? When it got darker in the Land, Grim Reaper was still waiting for him. He hadn't come yet, did he forget?</p><p>After a while he decided to search for him. He asked everyone nearby where he could be, but no one knew the answer. One dead nymph was able to tell him that Dark already left the Land when it wasn't evening yet. Grim Reaper realized he was fooled. It won't be easy to find him now, because the world is big and he could be anywhere. Only way to find out where he is was to wait until he kills someone and leaves the body alone, but it wasn't sure if that could happen. He might have changed, either for good or for worse...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rayman's first night at Betilla's house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on December 29th, 2014<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/Rayman-s-first-night-at-Betilla-s-house-503399370</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was the day of Rayman's birth - the new hero of the Glade of Dreams, the creation of Betilla the nymph. After visiting Bubble Dreamer who was pleased to see him, Betilla took Rayman to her house. While walking she showed him a few parts of the Forest like the Fairy Council and her sisters' houses. Rayman seemed kind of confused, after all he was born not too long ago, so everything was new to him. He was surprised by the fairies flying around, red lums chasing each other, pretty much every person they walked by as nobody seemed normal to him.</p><p>"Everything here is so strange and somehow interesting," he said. "How did you manage to get used to this place??" </p><p>"Me? Well, I don't think the Primordial Forest is that strange," answered Betilla with a smile. "I've lived here from the very beginning, so have my sisters. You're a magical creature too."</p><p>"I am magical? I thought I was normal!" </p><p>"What do you mean by <em>"normal"</em>? What do you imagine under that word?" </p><p>"Well... I'm not exactly sure. Certainly not the things there are here." </p><p>Betilla giggled at Rayman's silly and nonsensical explanation. He seemed a bit offended. </p><p>"Oh don't be angry at me." Betilla smiled trying to cheer him up. "I'm not laughing at you." </p><p>"No, you're laughing because I can't describe that word, but I have a clue on what it should be. See, if you didn't have wings, that would be normal. Or if these wouldn't glow, that would be normal too. And..." </p><p>Betilla suddenly continued for him. "And if you didn't complain about the things that live here, that would be normal as well." </p><p>"Yes... AH-I MEAN NO! WAIT! I am complaining? No, I am just giving examples for the word <em>"normal"</em>." Rayman sweated nervously, trying to be polite. "I wouldn't complain about your home."</p><p>"Okay, you're not, but you have to deal with the fact that my home is magical and not <em>"normal"</em> like you imagine." </p><p>Rayman agreed, hoping Betilla wasn't angry at him. While Betilla would probably scold him for not respecting her appearance and home, she didn't want to. She felt that Rayman was just too young and didn't understand many things surrounding him. He might be naive, still she liked him as her son or a pet, someone who would be a part or her family.</p><p>Finally they arrived to Betilla's house. It wasn't that big, nor it wasn't that small. It was big enough for two people to live in. Betilla liked flowers so the room they entered smelled with a sweet aroma. Aside from the flowers, she also had some shelves with different vases and books. In the center of the room there was an armchair.</p><p>"So this is my house. From now on you live with me." </p><p>Rayman got shocked. "Y-y-you???" </p><p>"I can't let you live alone. Somebody has to take care about you." </p><p>"I do hope you have two different beds... because..." </p><p>"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Betilla smiled knowing that Rayman wasn't trying to offend her. "Sadly I only have one bed. But maybe if someone can sleep on this armchair, that might suffice." </p><p>That didn't really satisfy our hero, he was probably expecting a second bed prepared only for him. Because everyone has to have their own bed, no sharing.</p><p>"Would you like something to eat?" Betilla asked. </p><p>"No thank you... I'm not hungry..." He yawned, as the sleepiness started to surround him, making his eyes slowly to close. </p><p>"Ah, please wait here, I will prepare the bedroom for you," said Betilla as she went to the other room. </p><p>Rayman was impatient and didn't want to wait, he slowly went forward and checked the room Betilla was in. She was searching in the wardrobe, not noticing the boy who just entered her own bedroom. Even though he was tired and couldn't realize where he was, he noticed the thing he would like to see the most - the bed. Without any words he threw himself on the bed. </p><p>Betilla finally found a blanket and turned around. She stayed surprised. <em>"Rayman?!"</em> she wanted to yell. When approaching her bed she realized Rayman had already closed his eyes. That meant only one thing: he was already sleeping. She wanted to wake him up so he could get off her bed, but at the same time she didn't want to make him feel bad like he did outside. She was looking at the sleeping limbless being, he looked very tired. Oh, watch that creature, that innocent newborn boy who just happened to find his new home. Betilla immediately forgot about waking him up, covered his body with the blanket she was holding and just watched him softly breathing.</p><p>"You have so much to learn, today you saw many things that made you confused. You also faced Mr. Dark just to save me. That surprised me the most, after that I said you didn't have to become a hero. You have realized that we are helpless against him, so I want you to be prepared. I'll try my best to help you become strong enough to fight. I mean a lot to you, right? Maybe that's why you weren't afraid of telling him to let me go," whispered Betilla to the sleeping Rayman, even though he was probably already dreaming. </p><p>Last thing she did was giving him a good night kiss on his nose and she slowly left her bedroom. Finally she went to sleep as well after that hard day of creating a hero and showing him her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Diego's journey to the Land of Livid Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on December 30, 2014<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/Diego-s-journey-to-the-Land-of-Livid-Dead-503655098</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was windy and cold in the Blue Mountains. The group of Uglies were traveling from far away searching for some place to spend the night. Everyone was close to one other so nobody could get lost. One of the Uglies was called Diego. He was a kind gentleman, always nice to his friends and family members, but sometimes unsure about opinions different than his own. Although he wasn't the oldest in the group, he was the unluckiest one as he was very ill. He could barely speak and slowly started to get weaker and weaker. </p><p>Soon the group managed to find a small cave where they could stay for the night. Everyone was preparing to go to sleep, but Diego couldn't stop coughing. The youngest one of the group started to feel worried about his uncle, he came to him. </p><p>"Uncle Diego, are you alright?" </p><p>"Yes,... I am..." answered Diego trying to hide his pain in the neck. </p><p>"Isn't it one of the scary ghosts that my grandpa was talking about? He said that as soon as they catch you, you'll start to feel bad." </p><p>Diego knew he was slowly feeling worse, however he didn't want to worry his only nephew he used to play with very often. He just said quietly: "Don't worry... I will be alright... The important thing... is that you... are safe... with your... family... Just remember... stay strong... never let... anyone... hurt... your... feelings..." </p><p>His voice was slowly disappearing as he couldn't speak anymore. The worried child wanted to cry and hugged his uncle very tight.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the group of Uglies prepared to leave. The misfortune of Diego touched everyone, especially his young nephew. However they couldn't stay at the same place any longer, they had to move on. Each one of them said goodbye to the poor member and they left the cave.</p><p>Loneliness... coldness... darkness... nothing was happening in Diego's mind... He had nothing to feel, nothing to touch, nothing to see... as if nothing existed... The nothingness didn't last for long, as Diego could feel the ground, hear the wind, but what did he see as he could open his eyes? There was someone standing in front of him holding a magical scythe as he was doing some magic. He had no skin, he was just a skeleton in a cloak. Diego got scared realizing he was in front of someone dead.</p><p>"Have no fear, Diego." The person talked to him. "I haven't come to harm you." </p><p>This shocked the unsuspecting Ugly. "Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Diego with a much better voice. </p><p>"I am Grim Reaper, I can read your past. Looks like your illness put you to death." </p><p>"DEATH?! You mean I'm not living??" </p><p>By looking at his hands he finally noticed he had no skin anymore... he was a skeleton! When Grim Reaper approached the even more worried Diego, he began to beg to him. </p><p>"Please turn me back to what I used to be! I can't stay like this! I have brothers and sisters who need my help!" </p><p>This didn't stop Grim Reaper from taking Diego's hand and forcing him to leave. "It's not possible anymore. You couldn't live any longer. It's nice to hear about your family, but they already know you are dead. Now stop resisting, you must go to the Land of Livid Dead where you will stay forever." </p><p>Diego didn't like the idea of going anywhere without his fellows but rather with someone who is pushing him to it. He still begged, tried to make promises, escape from him, nothing worked. At last he had to accept the fact his life just ended and he had to live as a skeleton.</p><p>They both walked through forests and meadows, Grim Reaper was the leader of the journey, Diego had to follow him. He was very nervous as he wasn't sure about the place they were going to visit and feared the Grim Reaper himself. </p><p>"You don't have to worry Diego. I'm just taking you to a place where you should feel better." </p><p>"I don't think so... You forced me to follow you no matter how many times I begged you for mercy. If you really can read my past, you should know I have a nephew... he was the one I cared about the most. What shall he do without me? Who shall play with him now? Don't you feel sorry for him?" </p><p>Grim Reaper didn't show any sign of emotion. His serious stare was probably the main reason Diego was afraid of him. "Do you want to feel terrible again? With a sore throat and tired eyes? The answer to your second question is not you of course. I can't feel sorry for anyone. My job is to take everyone who dies to the Land of Livid Dead." </p><p>"I guess you're right..." said Diego, "I think all of that makes you a very cruel person. I regret not being strong enough to survive so I wouldn't meet my dreadful fate."</p><p>They came to what looked like a sleeping creature on the ground. It was actually a dead bird. Grim Reaper was about to use his powerful scythe, but Diego couldn't look at it. He stood in front of him blocking his way to protect the creature. </p><p>"Step aside," he ordered, already prepared. </p><p>"Please at least leave this bird alone! It doesn't deserve to live like I do." </p><p>Grim Reaper started to think how to convince Diego to realize the meaning of his job. "Fine. Tell me, what would you do with this bird if you were in my place?" </p><p>The dead Ugly didn't expect this kind of question. What would he do? Is there any medicine to bring people back to life? "I... I wouldn't transform this bird into a skeleton... There must be some way to-..." </p><p>"May I remind you that this bird can die over and over if you revive it?" </p><p>Grim Reaper didn't mention the great god Polokus who could make immortal creatures. He had already wasted most of his power to create them as well as creating places for the creatures to live in. So there was nothing that could make the bird live forever. </p><p>Diego had no answer for the question he was given. </p><p>".....I give up. I don't know what would I do..." </p><p>He stepped aside letting the wise leader turn the bird into the skeleton. Once that happened the bird could move and look around. With the ability of reading the past, Grim Reaper managed to speak with the creature to assure it it's safe with him. </p><p>Diego still didn't understand the point of visiting the Land, so he asked, "Why can't I stay here?" </p><p>Grim Reaper looked at him and answered: "Remember when you first saw me? Weren't you scared?" </p><p>"... Yes, I was..." </p><p>"Not everyone can stand the look of the livid dead. Nothing lasts forever. People have to change paths once at a time, so is going to the Land of Livid Dead. It's like saying sentences. You want to end the talking about nothing but happiness and start to think about more important things like taking care of your fellows." </p><p>There was something true about it. Diego loved his family of course, talking about nothing but life without problems isn't really the way to spend time. Life itself is like a sentence, it has an end, the length depends on the theme - the things we do. </p><p>"First I really thought you were cruel, but now when I think about it, you are actually very wise. You do your job fairly and you know how to talk with people when reading their past. I am sorry for calling you cruel, I hope you are not offended..." said Diego trying to look respectful towards the leader.</p><p> </p><p>Grim Reaper took Diego to already mentioned Land of Livid Dead. Diego's expectations were scary, however he was satisfied as soon as he got used to his new life. He had a good relationship with others and he also found a new friend who was a skeleton dog named Pam Pam. </p><p>Sometimes we won't know about certain things quite well unless we try them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting to know the Admiral's wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on January 2nd, 2015<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/Getting-to-know-with-Admiral-s-wife-504350870</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Far away, in another planet, there used to be a peaceful life. Singing birds, happy fish, relaxed sheep. That life didn't last for long. You might ask why. It is all because of robo-pirates who enslaved the planet and destroyed almost every living creature there. Their leader was called Admiral Razorbeard and was known for his fearful stare and his great army despite his low height. Whoever would make fun of his small appearance, immediately they'd be punished; no mercy would be left for them.</p><p> </p><p>One day, as he was sorting his father's plans, he got really angry and grabbed the nearest lamp to throw<em>.</em></p><p>"Curses over these plans! They are all out of order! The plan for the nearest planet is in the middle while the one for the farther one is at the very beginning! And at the end there has to be plan of preparing to the farthest one! Curses, curses, curses!" </p><p>He threw the lamp and it almost hit his helper - the Spyglass pirate, who had just entered the room to check out what was wrong. The poor robot almost fainted by that close call, but finally his question was spoken.</p><p>"Is everything okay here, boss?" </p><p>Admiral looked at his helper. "No, it's not! All these plans written by my father are out of order! Someone must have taken them and messed around with them!"<em><br/>
</em></p><p>"That could be the new cleaner-robot. It was probably programed wrong."</p><p>"Then fix it! Otherwise I'll find out who made him and throw him to the sea!"</p><p>The Admiral full of anger sat down on his chair to calm down, while the helper started to pick up pieces of broken lamp. Razorbeard looked outside through the window. All these robots walking on the street, some of them carrying boxes, others barrels, other things which might come in handy on the journeys... </p><p>"There is nothing better than having everything that I desire and need," the proud Admiral thought to himself. </p><p>There were also robots taking the broken ones to service station, few others that had free hour from working and a robot-woman with a handbag.... wait a second! What was that?! A robot-woman?! Razorbeard couldn't believe his eyes, he tried to look away and then back, he saw something that he had never seen before.</p><p>"Come here! Quickly!" He ordered his helper. "Look at this! What is this that I'm looking at?!"</p><p>"Oh, that might be a woman, boss. Just walking on the street..."</p><p>"A woman? Here?! How tall is she?"</p><p>"I have no idea-"</p><p>"GO OUTSIDE AND FIND OUT!" </p><p>The scared Spyglass pirate immediately left the room, leaving the Admiral to wonder who that mysterious person was. He walked in a circle, scratching his head, his impatience was bigger and bigger which made him even angrier than before. </p><p>Finally after few minutes the helper was back. </p><p>"Well? Talk!" </p><p>"Admiral Razorbeard, from my spying I can tell you that the woman is under 120 centimetres tall, not even her hair reaches that point." </p><p>This information really made him happy as he himself wasn't that tall. "Excellent! I love this information!... How exactly does she look like?" </p><p>"From my spying I can tell you that the woman has a yellow dress, blue hair and sunglasses." </p><p>"Huh, she left a few minutes ago. She walks strangely..." </p><p>"That's because she has a peg leg." </p><p>As soon as he heard that, his eyes were full of happiness and he wished to have this woman as his wife. </p><p>"She has to be mine! Call two of the Henchmen, an 800 and an 1000! I'm going outside!" </p><p>"I must tell you boss that she went to the beach." </p><p>After he was prepared, he gave the helper a free hour from working and left with his servants.</p><p> </p><p>The sea was colored from red to yellow, two suns were about to hide behind them. The mentioned woman was watching this beautiful view admiring the colors. While she was day-dreaming, someone spoke to her.</p><p>"Greetings from the Admiral, beauty." </p><p>She looked to the person, a robot with a hat, pirate clothing and a beard of steel. </p><p>"I was just walking around and suddenly I see something as lovely as the sea. Hair like the night sky, clothes like the suns and teeth... like pearls. Gorgeous!" </p><p>The woman was surprised and shocked by the words spoken by the guy accompanied by two giants, one scarier than another. Where could he get those words from? From the view or from the two behind? </p><p>"Excuse me, but who are you who dares to speak to me?" </p><p>"Dare? Don't you know who I am? I am the Admiral Razorbeard, the most powerful one in the whole universe!" </p><p>"I see... and who are those two?" </p><p>"Oh, them? They are my bodyguards, Henchmen 800 and 1000. They are my strongest units in my army!" </p><p>"Strongest you say? Which one of them is the strongest?" </p><p>The two types of Henchmen were used to fighting over the best position in Razorbeard's army. No matter what they do, he always picks both of them at once, making them hate the other type even more.</p><p>"Well, heheh," started the Admiral, "800 is very powerful..." </p><p>The spoken type proudly looked at the other one who angrily mumbled. </p><p>"But 1000 is very smart." </p><p>Once that was said, the mood of the angry one changed to satirical and the proud one got jealous. </p><p>"Both of them are great and that's why I rely on them." </p><p>The uninterested woman saw the clear expressions of the giants, thinking that she ended up with a complete fool. She wanted to leave but it couldn't be very easy with that strong company. She came up with an idea.</p><p>"If that one is so smart, he must have a parasol for me in this hot evening, mustn't he?" </p><p>Razorbeard just laughed and ordered as the woman wished. 1000 didn't have any parasols, but 800 proudly pulled out one from his cannon. The other one took his chance and quickly grabbed the parasol before their boss looked at them. </p><p>"Good job!" He said, seeing that the smart type had what the woman wished for. </p><p>As soon as he turned back, they immediately started to fight over the parasol.</p><p>"With my servants I can get what I want. I take over the planets once a year, this time I destroyed the one which had the biggest amount of crystals." </p><p>"All you talk about is the power and wealth you have, you think this is what I am interested in?" </p><p>Razorbeard got worried he might lose her, while thinking what to do he finally noticed the two behind him fighting. "STOP YOU TWO!" He started to reprove with angry voice. </p><p>The Henchmen stopped as their boss sweared he would punish them if he failed his mission. The robot-lady expected this and walked away from this mess. </p><p>"Nooo! Don't leave!" yelled the Admiral at her and tried to catch up to her. "Beauty from the sea! Listen to me! We two were meant for each other! The height, the leg! No one else can be equal to me than you! I can do anything what you wish for, just be my wife!" </p><p>The woman stopped as she turned to the fool running after her. When he got to her, he knelt and still begged to become his wife, promising gold, servants... </p><p>"Even... clothes? Jewelry?" </p><p>Razorbeard agreed with his sad face, probably the first time he has ever done that. It looked like even evil admirals can be sad when they don't get what they wish for. She felt sorry for him, he had finally found someone who looked like him and yet he still fought for it this time with a simple request. Of course he must take care of her, giving something only and only for her - clothes and jewelry. </p><p>"Then I will become your wife," she said. </p><p>The Admiral was finally cured from sadness and did his victory dance.</p><p> </p><p>So the married couple lived together ruling the robo-pirates. They had so much in common - appearance, anger, and a strong desire. Razorbeard wished to take over every planet, while his wife wanted nothing but something beautiful to wear. They were both bossy and that's what was scary about them. Which one was the scariest?</p><p>... Probably the wife, as sometimes even the Admiral himself was scared of her whenever she wasn't satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How I met Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on July 23th, 2016</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/How-I-met-Luna-623447556</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Cold mountains, a place of racing, freezing winds covered in white snow. That's the place that I know from my childhood. Here is where my home is. I got used to the neverending winter after a long time, although I still must wear something warm while going outside, because I'm still an ordinary living creature. </p><p>What sets me apart from different creatures is that I'm a human with wings. My species has no name, at least that's what I've been told. It is rare to see a human being having feathered wings. My father Andersan sees nothing wrong about this. He always says, "The look of each creature matters not, the heart is what everyone still has got." </p><p>I believe my father, and yes, everyone has got the same heart... or not? Luna, my friend, is not a real creature. She's a spirit inside a boat and so she can take me wherever I want. Our first meeting was unusual from my point of view.</p><p><br/><br/>It was years back when my hair reached only my shoulders, wings were the size of the biggest Popolopoi, and overall I was as short as two teensies standing on each other. I was a little cheerful wonder, always seeing the world as a happy place. My smile rarely expressed a negative emotion. I always had a mind full of stories of small creatures that I heard from father. </p><p>I had never been far away from home before, so I couldn't deny his words. Writing stories and drawing simple beings were the things I loved to do everyday. My father Andersan once in awhile went to explore the world and bring some goods so we wouldn't starve.</p><p>It was a quiet night and I was sleeping in my bed. Ting, a glassball fairy, was also with me, not shining as a sign of rest. I was dreaming of two lovely butterfly-looking fairy siblings flying above a magical lake. They danced together holding each other's hands. They sure loved each other as a true family. After I opened my eyes, it was kind of disappointing I left that image too early. </p><p>"What a nice dream. I should write a fairytale about that," I thought to myself. </p><p>But why did I wake up? Was it the pain in my back that sometimes got me? Or did I get thirsty? I felt no dryness in my mouth. It was still dark, there was no reason for me to quit sleeping so soon. I did feel something. Something... indescribable...</p><p>"Ting, wake up." </p><p>I tapped on my little friend. It gave out a bright blue light out of itself and I could finally see the little fairy yawning and having a stretch. </p><p>"Do you feel anything?" I curiously asked. </p><p>Ting didn't know what I was talking about. It lived in the glassball its whole life, so it was hard for it to understand anything that had to do with touch and smell. However, we both did hear something... Was it the wind? Or some silent echo? </p><p>"I'll go to wake up father," was what went through my mind, so I got up and left my room. </p><p>Ting guided my way with its light, so I didn't trip over anything. Throughout the walking, it felt like something was rubbing over my legs even when I saw nothing. And that noise... Was it a whale? Was it a dog? A strange noise resembling a woman singing a long tone... and it echoed... It wasn't loud, but I felt uneasy hearing it in my home. To my surprise, my father wasn't in his room, his bed was empty. </p><p>"Dad?" I started calling him. "Daddy, where are you?" I got no answer at all.</p><p>So it was just me, Ting and the invisible visitor who was making strange noises. I felt confused. I had never seen such thing before. Ting was also confused, but not as much as I was. The hanging pendulum was swinging, something that shouldn't happen. Even the teabags on strings were in the same mood. Papers on the table, the feather pen, blankets and other light objects moved from their places. I believe I looked everywhere: the windows were closed, there was no one to be seen. </p><p>"Who is here?" I kept asking. "Why don't you show yourself? What are you doing here? Why can't you speak normally?" </p><p>To every question the noise kept echoing, the objects were swinging and flying off their places, as if everything came to life. It scared me to the point where I had tears in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I wished my father was here as he would surely do something about it. I had no patience.</p><p>"Please stop!" I loudly exclaimed.</p><p>Suddenly everything stopped. Papers stopped flying, teabags on strings calmed down and the pendulum was ticking like it should. Tears from my eyes were rolling down my cheeks. I still felt it, the visitor was still here. Even though they quitted moving the objects, I simply knew they didn't leave. </p><p>At this point the only thing that made some sound was the hanging pendulum. The rest was silent – me, Ting and the visitor. The silence lasted quite long. I was standing in place, I didn't move at all. In fact, I didn't know what to do at this point. The visitor couldn't speak an understandable language, nor I could see them. The communication between us wasn't possible.</p><p>But all of the sudden the door opened. My head turned to the direction of the door opening sound. My father was standing there. </p><p>"Daddy..." The scared and sad voice came out of me. </p><p>He immediately greeted me with huge hug. I felt no longer concerned. The warmth of his belly calmed my mind. Surely the answer came to solve the problem of the invisible visitor unable to speak. Father also came with a small bag, from which he pulled out a golden mask sprikled with shiny glitters. </p><p>He put it on his face and said, "Speak to me, stranger." </p><p>The strange noises came back which quickly made me hug my father tightly. He then continued talking as if he had a conversation with that visitor none of us could see. </p><p>"Now I can understand you. Tell me, who are you? ..... You got lost in the mountains? ... That's unfortunate to a kind woman like you. ..... You were a fairy? ..... No one else could hear you? ..... I see. What's your name?" </p><p>I was quiet, confusingly looking at my father and elsewhere. It was hard for me to believe he could really talk to this mysterious visitor. </p><p>"I am Andersan, and this is my little girl Raybloom," he introduced himself and me. He then handed me the golden mask with smile on his face: "Put this on." </p><p>I did as he told me. As soon as I put the mask on my face, a gentle woman voice spoke to me.</p><p>"Hello Raybloom. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. My name is Luna." </p><p>I smiled once again. She offered me her friendship and I quietly replied yes.</p><p><br/><br/>From that day, I had another friend in my home. Father built a boat from a special type of wood that allowed Luna to possess it as her vessel. She could lift it as if she could fly. </p><p>I learnt more about the magical parts of the world from Luna like the Dream Forest, the safest place where no creature ever gets harmed. Or Coconut Island, placed far away from any land, making it a very lonely island surrounded by pink sea with red sky at day and white sea with dark blue sky at night. </p><p>All those places sounded nice from the telling and I wished to visit them one day. Luna promised me to take me there once I grew old enough. Of course that was years ago. I've already seen those places, and maybe one day I'll describe to you how they looked...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A sweet lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on November 9th, 2019<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sailorraybloomdz/art/A-sweet-lullaby-819496495</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Darkman was a young limbless boy who experienced a lot of things in his early days. First he believed that a master was the same thing as a protector. He then thought every creature with large teeth or long fingers was a monster. Finally he believed that everyone around wanted to either hurt or even eat him. His only trustworthy person was Mr. Dark, also known as "master"; he was always the one who made decisions, and the young boy naturally followed him. Darkman often lost consciousness and woke up in completely different places. He didn't understand why, but as long as he was near his "master", he did not find it important. He was very far from being intelligent. </p><p>His life seemed simple and almost flawless. Then he got to meet Diego, a kind and understanding skeleton. Since he befriended him, he got to witness his master's true evil behaviour. He was called ugly and was told he would never be loved. At that point Darkman only wished to be far away from him, which in the end became true. After that his world completely changed.<br/><br/>Darkman got introduced to Voodoo Mama, a pale woman with purple hair that looked like three snakes coming out of her head. While her red eyes did look scary at first, her elegant voice negated the frightening look of hers. Most importantly, she asked Darkman to call her "mommy". The boy was still too young and didn't understand that many words. Despite still being naive, he clearly understood the word "mommy". Such sweet and heartwarming word. He immediately gave Voodoo Mama all his trust.</p><p><br/>Once he learnt he had a mother from that point, he got to follow her through the Land of Livid Dead, which was also his new home. He wasn't quite sure what "dead" meant. He assumed it was something unusual. He had a reason to think like that; the land was filled with pale skinny people who seemed like wooden sticks forming different creatures. Some of them did look scary, but as long as Darkman was holding his mother's hand, he felt no reason to fear. They both stopped at a large boulder where Voodoo Mama proclaimed:</p><p>"Everyone! This is your new prince! I want him to be respected here, so do not dare to be mean towards him! Otherwise you will face my wrath!"</p><p>The people of the Land looked confused at first, but the second glance at their new member left some of them quite delighted. Darkman had no idea how to react. He didn't quite catch the meaning of most of the words that were spoken. All he could really understand was "everyone", that was it. He did not worry though, as long as he had Voodoo Mama and Diego nearby. These two pretty much made sure he felt no distress.<br/><br/>Then Darkman got to follow Voodoo Mama somewhere else. Up to that point he didn't speak a single word. He went through quite a variety of emotions. Relieved, amazed, confused, unsure... Finally he got out of the awkward feeling once they entered a huge castle. It reminded him of the castle where he lived with his master. Unlike his previous home, everything was properly cleaned and no furniture was either broken or lying on the ground. Darkman wondered how it could be possible. Either way, he was quite pleased with these changes so far.</p><p>"Come, darling." His mother spoke to him."Let me show you my mansion."</p><p>"What be 'mansion'?" The naive Darkman asked. "Darkman be not sure."</p><p>"Huh? What are you saying?" Voodoo Mama was confused. Obviously, no one really talked like that. </p><p>Luckily, Diego was there to explain.</p><p>"Mistress, Darkman... is not very skilled in talking. He uses verbs in infinitive and doesn't use pronouns." </p><p>The queen thought about that statement for a while. She then came to realization and talked back to Darkman.</p><p>"Oh... I think I get it. You see, darling, this is a large castle. That is also my mansion. Do you understand that?"</p><p>Darkman happily nodded. Now he knew what a "mansion" was.</p><p>They walked through long halls, visiting different rooms, each one having different kind of furniture. Darkman almost had the urge to run around the place to discover every corner. Instead he followed his mother who only smiled when she occasionally looked at him. It was such a warm feeling. Combined with the fact she was holding his hand to lead him, it truly created such a pleasant atmosphere. </p><p>While they were walking, Darkman thought about the statement spoken in front of the whole Land. </p><p>"M-mommy?" He timidly asked.</p><p>"Yes, darling?" She replied.</p><p>"What be 'prince'?"</p><p>"You see, darling, a prince is the son of a queen. I am the queen and you are the prince."</p><p>Darkman thought a little about this answer. He then asked again.</p><p>"Mommy be queen?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"What be 'queen'?"</p><p>"...A queen rules a land, darling."</p><p>"Oh... Why do mommy call Darkman 'darling'?"</p><p>Voodoo Mama tried to translate that question into normal language, but at that point she got confused of which language she was trying to speak. She couldn't help but get a little frustrated. She turned to Diego who was also following.</p><p>"Okay, I don't understand this one."</p><p>"He is trying to ask why you call him 'darling'." Diego peacefully replied.</p><p>She immediately got pleasantly surprised and talked back to her son.</p><p>"Really? You have never heard of the word 'darling'?"</p><p>Darkman observed his mother's behaviour this whole time. He started to feel awkward about being so different from her just because she was having a hard time understanding him. He tried to hide his eyes full of shame under his hair.</p><p>"Oh don't feel bad." Voodoo Mama tried to cheer him up by giving a stroke on his cheek. "'Darling' is a really nice word. Only a person that you love gets called like that."</p><p>"Really?" Asked Darkman, this time with excitement in his eyes. </p><p>"It's the same thing as you calling me 'mommy'." She continued explaining. "You could just call me 'mother', but this one is such a nice calling."</p><p>"Oh... Darkman think Darkman understand."</p><p>After that funny sounding statement, Voodoo Mama tried to whisper to Diego without letting the boy hear it.</p><p>"Diego, is there any way to fix his talking? I think I am soon going to speak like him."</p><p>The skeleton servant thought for a while. He then quietly replied.</p><p>"I could try asking Grim Reaper for some kind of spelling book. That way I can teach him how to talk properly. Unfortunately he is not here at the moment. I saw him leaving the Land after you introduced Darkman to the people."</p><p>Darkman couldn't really catch the conversation even if he was really curious what these two shared between each other. He assumed they were preparing a surprise for him. Darkman liked surprises that cheered someone up, so he smiled.<br/><br/>Voodoo Mama led Darkman through long halls and staircases holding his hand. The boy happily followed as his eyes were looking at every corner, discovering more and more places to run around and play. He was filled with joy. It also showed in his walking. Hopping around, occasionally taking normal yet joyful steps. He was quiet, looking forward to new surprises. They entered a medium sized room with a bed placed in the center and a single window with metal bars.</p><p>"Darling, this is your bed." said Voodoo Mama.</p><p><em>"B-bed? Darkman have bed?"</em> asked Darkman. He could not believe what he was just told. </p><p>He had never had a bed up to this point. In the past he slept anywhere he could, mostly on the ground. His favourite sleeping spot though was his master's dark cloak. Inside it felt spacious, which was quite an interesting feeling. Most importantly, it provided welcoming warmth for him. He curiously approached his own bed to inspect it. He touched the blanket that was prepared there. It felt close to the cloak, but not quite. The three pillows, which were also there, seemed quite soft.</p><p>"Let us two alone, Diego. I think I can manage this." said Voodoo Mama to her servant who slowly left afterwards.</p><p>She approached Darkman who was standing next to his bed curiously looking at it. The mother gave a surprise hug from behind which let out a childish giggle from the boy. They both then ended up sitting on the bed. Voodoo Mama raised her hand just so she could tickle Darkman's chin which let out more giggling. After that she started giving nose kisses. Darkman never got this kind of attention before. Nevertheless, he loved what he was receiving. With every warmhearted touch his love for mother grew stronger and stronger. Truly he felt like he belonged somewhere and he believed it would stay like that forever.<br/><br/>"Do you feel sleepy, darling?" asked Voodoo Mama to which Darkman nodded. She let him lie onto the bed and covered him with the blanket afterwards. "Good night then." were her words once she gave one more kiss on his nose. She was slowly leaving. </p><p>Darkman hoped his mother would stay because he almost never slept alone. This short moment led him into one realization. There was something that bothered his mind... Feeling afraid he called:</p><p>"N-not leave!"</p><p>Voodoo Mama turned to him surprised. She saw him shivering.</p><p>"Do you want to me to stay?"</p><p>"Not leave..." That was all he said. He had a worried expression, perhaps to the point of crying.</p><p>"What's the matter? Are you scared?" The concerned Voodoo Mama tried to find out the reason behind the sudden change from happy to sad.</p><p>"Darkman be scared master come for Darkman."</p><p>Voodoo Mama stayed quiet for a moment with uncertainty. Did she understand correctly? Diego wasn't there to explain it to her, so one misunderstanding could lead to an embarrassing situation.</p><p>"Can you repeat your sentence slower?" She calmly asked again.</p><p>"Darkman be scared..." he said a little slower than before.</p><p>
  <em>"Got it. And?"</em>
</p><p>"...master come for Darkman." he finally finished. </p><p>So it was two clauses, one telling Darkman's feeling and the other explaining the reason why he felt like that. Since Darkman used nouns instead of pronouns, Voodoo Mama quickly knew who was giving him such scare. But who exactly was that "master"?</p><p>"Master... you mean Dark?" </p><p>Darkman wasn't sure who she was talking about. He didn't remember anyone with that name. Even if he was once told such name, he already forgot. He only remembered the names which he got to use frequently. Seeing how the boy was clueless, Voodoo Mama described it.</p><p>"That man wearing a cloak and a hat, hiding his face. You can only see his eyes." </p><p>Now he saw his face. It was him! Master! That mean stare, that harsh grab and, most importantly, such nasty choice of words like "you little rat".</p><p>"Yes!" He quickly hid his nose under the blanket fearing that "master" would come to get him.</p><p>The mother approached the son immediately to give him a loving hug.</p><p>"He is not your master anymore. He is an evil man. And he is not here. We are already far away from him. He is not going to come for you."</p><p>She was holding him in her arms while her snake-like hair surrounded his head, almost as if the snakes were protecting him. Darkman couldn't help but keep looking at the single window in his room. Despite having bars, what if master found a way to get inside? What if he was still willing to kidnap the poor little boy? Darkman didn't want to encounter him. His last experience was far from pleasant. He was forced to go somewhere against his will, he was called ugly and... he was told he would never be loved. His previous happy memories with master got completely shattered at that moment. His heart was broken back there...</p><p>The sad silent moment got interupted by Voodoo Mama's sweet voice.</p><p>"The Land is protected by tullips. Even if by any chance he got inside, the dead are there to protect you. A single call will wake everyone up. You are safe here. Trust me."</p><p>Darkman spoke up again, this time really unsure. </p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Be Darkman ugly?"</p><p>"Of course you're not. Who told you that?"</p><p>"...Master... Master tell..." Darkman got sad while looking down. </p><p>Voodoo Mama lifted his head so she could see his eyes.</p><p>"Well he is a big liar."</p><p>"What be 'liar'?"</p><p>"He is saying nonsense. You're a nice looking boy." </p><p>Darkman didn't understand. He had no idea that someone could just tell a lie. He assumed everyone spoke only the truth. Even opinions were a real thing for him. He planned to ask about master's other statement, but he didn't have to. He knew he was loved and received attention that the master himself couldn't emulate. Somehow this case gave him a slight idea what she was trying to explain.</p><p>"And don't call him 'master'. Call him an 'evil man'."</p><p>"Okay." Darkman smiled once again.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" </p><p>He nodded and felt like lying on the bed.</p><p>"Well then, sleep well." </p><p>Voodoo Mama was just about to turn around to leave, but Darkman got unhappy again.</p><p>"Not leave, please..."</p><p>"And when do you want to sleep?"</p><p>It was clear she didn't plan to stay for the night. At the same time she knew that the boy was scared of sleeping alone. That mean behaviour from the evil man did leave a mark. The fear was still there. Darkman tried to forget, but it could not be done... at least not by himself. When he got to spend time with his mother and Diego, he was so distracted that the evil man disappeared from his world. That felt really good. However, being left alone reminded him of that one moment he got locked in a dark room by none other than the evil man. He was scared he would come back... he could fly after all...</p><p>Voodoo Mama felt really sorry for her little son. If only she could help somehow... Suddenly... a small idea came to her mind.</p><p>"Darling, do you want to listen to a lullaby?"</p><p>"What be 'lullaby'?"</p><p>"One time when I was walking around, I heard this lullaby. An old woman was singing it to a bat. She said it reminded her of the times she got to sing it to her baby son. I don't know if I can sing it well, but you might be able to tell."</p><p>She approached his bed again to caress his hair. She started singing a slow lullaby. Darkman never heard such melody before. Combined with the sweet voice of the person he loved, it once again created that pleasant atmosphere. He slowly calmed down. The caressing on his hair gave him slight tingles. The evil man left his mind and got replaced by his beautiful mother. Once she was there, he slowly started closing his eyes. Finally, they were closed, but the image and the voice still remained there. He got to follow her while holding her hand, exploring his new home. Little did he know he was already asleep.<br/><em><br/></em></p><p>"Darkman, good morning." Diego said while trying to wake him up by gentle patting on his back. </p><p>Darkman opened his eyes. He looked around. Mommy was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the evil man. Darkman was in his own bed, just like before, with someone he cared about standing next to him.</p><p>"Come, you're going to have breakfast."</p><p>It was all clear at that moment. The danger of getting kidnapped had already vanished. Darkman's world felt much safer than before. He was home, safe and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>